mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Rules (Galactica Revisited)
The Galaxy is vast. In its secrets, there are wonders and beauty beyond our wildest dreams. But also horrible, horrible and dark secrets. Secrets that may stand the test of time. And horrors beyond our most terrifying of nightmares. Therefore, in an effort to create sense of normalcy, so desired by all the varied species, certain rules '''have been established to create order in the chaotic Galaxy. Basic Rules #Be plausible #All species start out with one system at the beginning of the game. #You can choose any region of space for your species to start, although it is preferable if a specific region of space obtained more species, so interaction can start early in the game and make the game more fun. #Limited handwavium will be permitted, such as the use of FTL technology, magnetic monopole rockets, etc. However, be warned: this is one of the things I literally HATE with a passion. #Civilizations are free to create political blocs and dissolve them as the game progresses, but be careful of whom you trust. #Customs, cultures and races must have a description of physiology and history prior to the events of the game. #The universe of Galactica is to be incorporated into a shared canon and a conclusion by the end of the game will take place describing the effects of your actions in the history the Galaxy. This canon universe will be available throughout the series and will be known as the Galactiverse. #Have fun! Population Rules #Total number of habitable worlds in the Galaxy is 42 billion (42,000,000,000). #To calculate the total number of habitable planets in your space, take the ratio of size of your nation compared to size of the map (1,048,576 px), then multiply that ratio by 42 billion. #To calculate the maximum number of inhabited planets in your land, divide by the number of possible planets by the following factors, depending upon ranking in the Scrawland Scale: #*I - 50,000 #*II - 25,000 #*III - 10,000 #*IV - 7,000 #*V - 3,000 #In terms of population on a particular planet, just keep in mind that a good estimate for maximum population for an Earth-sized planet is about 15 billion people. Don't exceed 25 billion, even on large planets, however. #In terms of population of a nation, take the number of inhabited planets and multiply that by 3 billion. This will give you total population of a country. Algorithm The Algorithm here is borrowed from SSS2 (by Edgeofnight). Scrawland Scale Type 0 (+0) Type I (+5) Type II (+10) Type III (+15) Type IV (+20) Type V (+25) Each civilisation on the scale gets +5 for the algorithm, baring the lowest end of the scale (IE: Type V 1will get +20, Tier 0 Gets +0) Bonuses will also be reward for being a higher on the scale than your opponent: +1 for each tier you are above your opponent. (So in the case of a T1-T5 War, T1 gets an extra +5 for being 5 tiers above T2). Over time you can move up the Scrawland Scale Development Every turn when you are not at War or expanding, you can develop 2 things: Military, Economy, or Infrastructure. You can also double develop, putting both of your points into 1 catagorey. MIlitary and Economy grant +1 for a single develop, or +2 for a double develop. Infra grants +1.25 for a single development, and +2.5 for a double development. Military and Economy are multiplied by your power. NPCs Double Develop Military. then Infra, then Eco. Modifiers These are added After Multiplifacation. Military modifiers Modifiers are added AFTER you multiple your scores. You can not get both "More troops" and "Army dwarfs enemy's" you get one or the other *More troops:+2 *Significantly more troops (2X-5X):+5 *Army dwarfs enemy's (greater than 5X): +10 *Greater Space Force:+2 *Control of Orbital Space:+10 *Much smaller armed forces:-2 *Armed forces dwarfed:-5 Economy Modifiers *Evenly Matched Econ:+1 to both sides. *Larger economy:+2 *Much larger economy:+5 *Economy dwarfs enemies:+10 *Much Smaller economy:-3 *Economy Dwarfed:-6 Power *Giant Space Force:+4 *Giant Land:+4 *Giant Air:+4 *Large Land: +3 *Large Navy;+3 *Large Air:+3 *Medium Land: +2 *Medium Space Force:+2 *Medium Air:+2 *Small Land:+1 *Small Space Force:+1 *Small Air:+1 Your power has caps based on tiers: *Type 0=3 *Type 1=4 *Type 2=6 *Type 3=7 *Type 4=9 *Type 5=12 The USR will start the game with a large Naval and medium/large land. So it's power will be 5/6 according to the normal powers. However, the USR gets 1 extra point added to it's power, so it starts with 6/7. '''Power is a multiplier. Technology *Tech far surpasses enemy's:+10 *Far Better Tech:+5 *Better Tech:+2 *Tech is evenly matched:+2 to both *Worse Tech:-2 *Tech is far worse by enemy:-5 *Tech is far inferior to enemy's:-10 Location Location goes by where the core of your power is. Motive *Economic (gains star systems/resources)+2 *Strategic (Counters Rival's expansion, takes area of importance)+3 *Enforce Political Hegemony:+5 *Limiting potential rival: +4 *Defending Core from non lethal attack:+5 *Defending a territory from a non-lethal attack:+3 *Defending from a lethal Attack:+10 *Defending from a "Major Enemy":+8 *Defending from a "Major Enemy" with the intent to destroy your nation:+15 *Attacking a "Major Enemy" with No intent to kill (IE Limit or weaken a major enemy):+8 *Attacking a "Major Enemy" with the intent to Kill:+10 *Counter Attacking Major enemy, regardless of motive:+10 *Defending from a state that has WMDs , but does not have the intent to kill:+5 *Defending from a state that has WMDS that intends to kill:+8 *Defending from a state that has used WMDs, regardless of the attackers motive:+10 *Counter Attack:+4 *Pre-Emptive Strike:+4 *Aiding an Ally:+3 *Taking a territory of Similar culture, but not part of nation:+5 *MODS: *Democratic Gov Supported:+4 *Non Demo Supported;+3 *Gov Not Supported:-5 *Gov in Anarchy:-20 *High Morale (High development scores, troops numbers are relatively equal to or greater than opponents, gov and war supported):+5 *Low Morale (Lower scores, smaller troops, gov or war not supported):-5 *WAR not supported:-3 *Implausibility: -2 per implausibility WMDs *A WMD is a Nuclear, Biological, Chemical, Radiological, Relativistic or any other weapon that causes death and destruction on a large scale. *+5 for using a WMD on a military target *+10 to attacker for deployment against a minor city, -5 to defender *+15 for a major city, -10 to defender *+30 for capital, -30 to defender. *+50 for planet, -50 to defender (RKVs only) Number of Troops *You take the number of troops you have and divide it by your opponents. Recent Wars Recent Wars now goes by years at war. These fade after 10 years. *-3 for every year you are a leader or Coalition member. *-2 for every year you are a Military Aider *-1 for every year you are a supplier Nations per Side *Leader:+10 *Coalition Member (Acts as a leader in all regards except this section):+5 *Military Aider:+5 *Supplies:+3 *Political support:+1 Vassals *1 vassal as A major Coalition Member:-5 *2 vassals as Coalition Members:-10 *3 or more vassals as Coalition Members:-10 for each additional *Vassal as aider:-1 per vassal for the first 3, then -3 for each additional *Vassal as a Leader:-20 *From Final result *Per Nation. Popular Revolt/Major Enemy Popular revolt is a special bonus given by mods during Popular Revolutions. These Bonuses last 5-10 turns. This bonus multiples your end result by 1.5, so if your final score was 60, you would get 90. While you can have both of these at once, they do not stack. Population *Population Less than a Million: 0 *Population greater than 1 million:+1 *Population greater than 3 million:+3 *Population greater than 5 million:+5 *Greater than 10 million: +10 *<20: +15 *<30=20 *<50=25 *,75=30 *<100=+35 *Larger Population:+2 *2-5 times larger:+5 *5-9 times larger:+10 *10-12 times larger:+15 *13-15 times larger:+20 *<15 times larger:+25 *Any higher will be decided by mods. Plausibility Citations *Any player found to break the rules (or be dumb really) *First strike is a -2, second is a -3, and third on is -5. These stack, so you can get -10 or 15 *Strikes fade after 10 turns Fronts *Fighting on two separate fronts would cost you -30 *Three fronts would be -45 *Four fronts would be -70 *Each additional front (god help the man who has to do that algo) would cost -30 for each additional front. Result Mods will handle this. Species Trait *Species trait, shall add a bonus to extraterrestrial units ranging from -5 to +5. Result Add up and find the larger number.((y/(z+y))*2)-1 determines the maximum amount of territory gained, while (p)*(1-1/(2x)) determines the amount won per year. Y is the winners score, Z is the loser, P is the result of the first equation, and x is the number of years. Technology Rules #While the handwavy technology is permitted in a LIMITED sense, do take note that these must be developed within a plausible limit. Example: FTL Travel is allowed, but not communications. This makes establishing empires a bit more difficult, but once a civilization overextends its communications range, it can fracture into different nation-states, allowing for new ways of gameplay. Example: Species X gets as far as a few hundred light years of expansion before its communication method reaches maximum capacity, and thus communications break down, the unified version of the society breaks down and allows for colonies to secede from the main home planet, and thus allow for future development of the species, albeit a more fractured species. #While there is a limit as to how fast you can go and how far your communications reach, the following FTL methods are permitted based on semi-plausible developments: Alcubierre Metric (also known as Alcubierre Drive), wormholes, and Krasnikov Tubes. #Megascale engineering is permitted, but due to large costs and expenses, it will be rather limited until later in the game. #Things that are not allowed in the game will be: FTL communications, reactionless drives, fermtotech and picotech (due to the fact we have no knowledge on how to manipulate molecules and atoms to a subatomic level), artificial gravity, psionics (since that is PURE handwavium), subatomic computers (as Moore's Law stands in the way), and inter-dimensional travel or intergalatic travel (the game is set ENTIRELY in the Milky Way Galaxy), time travel (despite the fact that realistically, any FTL technology is time travel, and in this particular case referring to any weird, handwavy time machines (looking at you, Dr. Who)), and space fighters (for economic, military and scientific reasons). #Things allowed in the game: Hard AI (also known as complex/superintelligent AIs), nanotechnological space probes (Von Neumann, Berserker and Terraformer probes), seedships, FTL travel, quantum computers, optical computers, megascale engineering (Dyson Spheres, Matrioshka Brains and Ringworlds), magnetic monopole rockets, slower-than-light starships, relativistic kill vehicles, nanotechnology (both wet and dry), nanomedicine, advanced humanoid robotic creatures, mind uploading, post-Singularity civilizations later in the game, kinetic weaponry, direct energy weapons (although not to be equipped on a micro-scale level since......well, power requirements and difficulties in miniaturisation), genetic manipulation to survive on other planets, terraforming, etc. Map Rules #This is largely to serve as a reference to mapmakers, but also will serve as a reference to all players interested in how the maps are made. #The map shall be of the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy. With that being said, the focus needs to be in a particular region of space to allow for interaction between civilizations as early as possible. #Maps shall be made as frequently as possible, and shall reflect any and all expansions, conquests, or other shifts in geopolitical borders. #There shall be a certain element of transparency (85/255) so that the Galaxy itself and various stars can be seen. #Non-mods and non-mapmakers shall not edit the map. Period. Ask a mapmaker for help with updates, and be sure to use the Map issues section of the Galactica Revisited Talk Page. #The map shall be named "File:Galactica Revisited Year.png" #Do not upload new maps to new file names. Instead, just upload over previous versions of the current map. Scrawland Scale Galactica Revisited will use a modified version of the famous Scrawland Scale. All credit for this goes to its creator, Scrawland Scribblescratch. *Type 0: Lowest rank, control over few planets (one to three less than system's limit) *Type I: Control a whole system. *Type II: Control several systems in a region. **Type IIa: **Type IIb: **Type IIc: *Type III: Control several "regions" and can destroy Type I civilization entirely. **Type IIIa: **Type IIIb: **Type IIIc: *Type IV: Can control an entire arm, destroy whole planets and/or stars, checked by each other. **Type IVa: **Type IVb: **Type IVc: *Type V: Control whole galaxy, can destroy whole galaxies or implement the use of black holes to engender massive amounts of chaos.. To date, no modern civilization has become a Type V, but it is thought that it is attainable. Category:Galactica Revisited